1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a sheet cutting apparatus to cut rolls of metal sheets into standard sheets.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, metal masks are used for color patterning of organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), and producing metal masks may require cutting rolled metal sheets into standard sheets.